El ángel que besé en mis sueños
by FanFicMatica
Summary: El semáforo cambió a verde y comencé a cruzar la calle con mi prima Karin, un auto se acercaba y solo tuve tiempo de dejarla a ella fuera de peligro... No recuerdo por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero fue justo durante ese tiempo que la vi por primera vez... [NH y alguna otra pareja que aparezca. AU]
1. Prólogo

_Hola, ¡heme aquí con una nueva historia para todos ustedes! :*_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia en si la inventé yo :3. _

_**Notas al final…**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

_Aún recuerdo aquel día, fue el último día de clases, había terminado aprobando por pura suerte el último trimestre de 2ero de secundaría. Solo tenía 14, bueno, faltaba poco para cumplir los 15. Como siempre, volvía a casa en compañía de mi prima Karin, íbamos bromeando y hablando de lo bien que lo pasaríamos en las vacaciones de verano. _

_El semáforo cambió a verde para nosotros, avanzamos para cruzar la calle y el chirrido de unas ruedas junto a una potente corneta resonó en mis oídos. Viré la vista en dirección al auto y mi única reacción fue empujar a mi prima al borde del que veníamos con todas mis fuerzas. Pero mi acción solo alcanzó para alejarla a ella del peligro. _

—¡Naruto! —_gritó mi prima recogiendo del suelo sus anteojos al borde de la acera._

—¡Maldita sea! —_exclamó temblando el conductor que acababa de atropellarme._

_Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, tenía un par de huesos rotos, raspaduras en el rostro y por simple suerte aún despertaba. Mi prima estaba de pie a un lado de mi madre llorando y mi padre sostenía mi mano con fuerza. «Va a estar bien», escuché que decían los médicos un par de veces mientras sacaban a mis familiares del quirófano. _

_Algunas enfermeras me conectaron a los diferentes equipos, me injertaron una aguja que introducía suero en mi sangre además de donaciones de dicho líquido ya que había perdido mucha durante el accidente._

_La anestesia se comenzó a apoderar de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron, cayendo bajo sus efectos. No recuerdo por cuantas horas estuve en aquel estado inerte pero recuerdo que en ese momento, cuando olvidé por completo donde estaba y ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada, la vi. _

_Era la figura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Un cuerpo delineado cubierto por un suelto vestido de color lila. Venía hacia mí, con el viento sacudiendo su largo cabello negro azulado y sus manos extendidas en mi dirección. Sus ojos eran blancos, o rosados, no lo pude diferenciar, pero algo que si vi con claridad fueron las grandes alas blancas con suaves reflejos del color de su vestido que se extendían desde su espalda. Estaban hechas de plumas suaves y delicadas. _

_No sé donde estaba, pues todo lo que veía en cualquier dirección que mirara era el pulido color blanco de la nada. Me encontraba sentado en el suelo, así que me levanté y caminé en la dirección de la que aquella mujer venía. Sus ojos me seguían mirando y yo no lograba despegar mi vista de ella._

—_Naruto… —susurró frente a mí a la vez que sujetaba mis manos—. No debes de morir aún._

—_¿Q-quién eres? —pregunté con tartamudeos._

—_Eso no importa —aseguró con una tenue pero pacifica sonrisa en su rostro—. Estarás bien._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? —ella amplió su sonrisa y sujetó mis mejillas mientras sus alas la elevaban poco a poco y su cabello subía sobre su cabeza._

—_Lo sé porque… —acercó sus labios a los míos hasta que mis mejillas se sonrojaron— …voy a cuidar de ti._

_Sus carnosos labios chocaron con los míos y mi cuerpo tembló, lo único que hice fue rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y ella seguía elevándose. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y me vi obligado a soltarla. Ella siguió subiendo sobre mi y nuestras manos se mantuvieron unidas tanto como me fue posible sostenerla, pero al final la perdí._

_Lo último que vi fueron sus alas sacudirse mientras continuaba elevándose por el cielo incoloro en aquel blanco espacio en que nos hallábamos._

—¡Está despertando! —_escuché suavemente una voz desconocida._

—Se ha normalizado su presión arterial.

—La anestesia está perdiendo efecto —_dijo una tercera voz—. _Debemos inyectar una nueva dosis.

—Háganlo, debemos aprovechar que se ha estabilizado para finalizar la operación.

_«La operación», seguía en el hospital. Respiré profundamente y me dejé caer en las manos de Morfeo una vez más. Solo esperaba poder volverla a ver…_

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, espero les haya agradado, lo llamé prólogo porque dependiendo de la opinión pública se quedará como un Oneshot o lo convertiré en una historia más larga :3.

Otra cosa, por si no lo notaron es un AU, de continuarse, tendrá algo de OOC y otras cosas, además de que los capítulos serán cortos :P!

¡Hasta la próxima! :*


	2. Primer Encuentro

_Hola, ¡aquí les traigo un nuevo capí de esta historia! :*_

_**Notas al final…**_

_**Aclaración: **_

_Narran Naruto o Hinata_

Narro yo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: Primer Encuentro.**

o

O

o

_Pasaron dos meses. Y mis preciadas vacaciones se pasaron en la cama de mi habitación, echado como un lisiado en ese pedazo de colchón. Nunca, en ninguna de mis más horrorosas pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar que pasaría el verano recuperándome de un accidente, con una pierna, un par de costillas y otros huesos rotos, golpes y moretones por todos lados, la cara raspada y ni hablar de mi espalda, sentía que aún tenía trozos de asfalto en la piel. Pero al menos sigo con vida._

_No tenía ánimos de volver aún a clases, aún tenía una férula en el brazo izquierdo por precaución y mi pierna derecha no se recuperaba del todo, por lo que debía de usar muletas. Maldecía internamente el hecho de haber recibido aquel golpe contra el auto. Solía molestar a Karin, diciéndole que debí dejar que la golpearan a ella, nunca se enfermaba, y si lo hacía se recuperaba al instante, así que le decía que si hubiese sido ella, ya estuviera sana. Se sentía mal y se iba. Era efectivo para que dejara de insistir en que repasara los apuntes del año anterior._

_Sin embargo, no hubo lucha que diera frutos, debía de estar listo para ir a clases en una semana y no habría muleta o férula que le impidiera a mi madre enviarme al instituto._

_El desgraciado lunes de inicio de clases llegó y mi cuerpo fue hasta el auto de mi padre moralmente arrastrándose, de verdad no quería ir a clases así, no podía moverme con total libertad y ya me imaginaba al idiota del profesor de deportes diciéndome que una muleta no debía detener la llama de la juventud que me permitiera participar en la carrera de mil metros, estúpido viejo loco._

—Naruto —_llamó con suavidad desde la puerta mi madre—. _¿Estás listo? —_preguntó y solo asentí desde el borde de la cama. Mi padre me había ayudado a vestir._

_Odiaba aquel aburrido uniforme; pantalón negro, camisa roja, saco negro, corbata negra, medias rojas y los estúpidos mocasines negros. Sentía que iba a un velorio en lugar del instituto._

—Es hora de irnos —_anunció él sonriendo y acercándome las muletas._

—Iré a avisarle a Karin que están listos —_anunció mi madre saliendo a velocidad de mi habitación._

_Una vez estuvimos en la entrada me ayudaron a subir al asiento trasero y Karin tomó el del frente junto a mi papá._

_Realmente quiero mucho a Karin. Cuando mi tío y su esposa murieron mi madre decidió hacerse cargo de ella, y a causa de eso vive en mi casa desde hace siete años. Más que mi prima, la considero mi hermana._

_Tiene el cabello rojo y aunque parezca raro sus ojos tienen el mismo exótico color, y aunque es pelirroja no tiene pecas. Es temeraria y directa, no se detiene ante nadie ni se deja intimidar por nadie, es ruda pero femenina, amable pero intimidante, es rara pero realmente amo a esta chica, a pesar de que la he molestado durante los últimos dos meses por el accidente, realmente no me arrepentiría nunca de haberme puesto en su lugar._

_Desde el día en que sus padres murieron… juré que la protegería._

—¿Enserio te dijo eso? —_Preguntaba mi padre a Karin sonriendo y dedicándole algunos segundos esporádicos de su visión—._ ¿Qué le respondiste?

—¿Tú qué crees? —_Respondió ella con ironía ante el entusiasmo de mi padre—._ Le dije que yo no era de esas niñitas tontas con las que él acostumbra salir.

—¡Esa es mi hija! —_exclamó mi padre con euforia._

_Luego de mi nacimiento mi madre se vio obligada a retirar su útero por una infección durante el embarazo, incluso sus doctores decían que si yo nacía normal sería un milagro y bueno, solo nací bruto pero completo. Para mi padre, recibir a Karin en casa, fue como tener la segunda hija que siempre hubiese querido, por eso, a medida que Karin superaba la muerte de sus padres y tomaba confianza en mis padres, comenzó a llamarlos «papá» y «mamá»._

—¡Hey, Naruto! —_gritó llamando mi atención—. _¿En qué piensas? —_preguntó ella, logrando que mi padre me mirara por el retrovisor._

—¿Te sientes mal, Naruto? —_preguntó esta vez mi padre preocupado._

—No —_respondí de inmediato—._ Solo que, ya saben… no quería venir a clases así.

—Ya, no es para tanto, tu madre le explicó la situación a los profesores y ellos accedieron a colaborar en todo lo que puedan —_mi padre y su sonrisa relajada, siempre había sido el «talón de Aquiles» de mi madre, el muro de contención de Karin y la mejor cura a cualquier pesar que me agobiara. _

—Gracias 'pá —_sonreí y ellos continuaron con su trivial conversación._

_Fue más fácil de lo que creí entrar al instituto. Podía caminar por mi cuenta con el uso las muletas, y Karin se encargaba de sostener mi maletín. La mayoría de los alumnos se nos quedaban viendo, bueno, más bien a mí. A diferencia de mi prima, no era popular ni nada por el estilo pero, bueno, si llegas a clases cojeando, con una férula y un par de benditas en el rostro no es de extrañarse que se te queden viendo._

_Karin no se separó de mí ni un instante. Supongo que una parte de ella en serio se sentía culpable. _

_Subimos hasta el pasillo en que veríamos clases tan confirmar que volveríamos a estudiar juntos. Dejé mis cosas en mi asiento con su ayuda y me retiré del aula avisándole que iría al baño. En serio necesitaba ir. _

o

O

o

_No recuerdo desde que horas desperté, pero cuando el despertador se atrevió a resonar en mi habitación yo tenía mucho tiempo de haber despertado. Me quedé inmóvil sobre la cama, no quería apagar la alarma, quería levantar mi cuerpo pero era como si no recordara como debía hacerlo. _

_Suspiré, buscando calmar la ansiedad que se había instalado en mi cuerpo._

_Tenía miedo, pero aún así quería levantarme y andar sobre mis pies. Ese día comenzaba un nuevo año escolar, mis piernas temblaban pero realmente quería levantarme._

_Mi hermana entró sin tocar la puerta –como solía hacerlo-, es un año menor que yo, pero a veces parece ella la mayor. Tiene el cabello castaño, casi tan largo como el mío y los ojos de color verde, es muy linda. Sonrió y me quitó las cobijas. _

—Buenos días, onee —_fue su saludo._

—Buenos días —_respondí calmada, sentándome en el borde de la cama._

—Vístete pronto, niisan ya está listo —_asentí y ella salió disparada de la habitación._

_Aún no estaba preparada para ir a clases. No quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo porque me daba temor no saber que encontraría en aquel lugar, pero a la vez, una parte de mí realmente deseaba ir._

_Golpeé mis pies suavemente contra el suelo antes de levantarme sobre ellos. Estaba frio y yo estaba descalza. En serio era asombrosa y de alguna manera especial aquella sensación que recorría mi cuerpo ante ese contacto helado._

_Tomé el uniforme previamente dejado en el pequeño sofá de mi habitación. Una minifalda negra de pliegues, camisa roja, saco negro, corbata negra, medias rojas hasta las rodillas y mocasines negros era un uniforme algo aburrido desde mi punto de vista, pero elegante, según mi padre; «lo mínimo que se puede esperar de un instituto de altura cómo Akatsuki Institute»._

_Mi cabello era azul, largo, muy largo, ya rozaba mis caderas con facilidad puesto que era completamente lacio. Lo trencé desde la coronilla de mi cabeza hasta caer sobre mi hombro derecho en una «cola de pescado». Me gusta llevarlo suelto, pero no quería llamar demasiado la atención en clases._

_Hanabi, –mi hermana-, volvió a mi habitación para cerciorarse de que pudiéramos partir, y tras tomar mi maletín –de color rojo- bajamos hasta el recibidor, el desayuno fue sencillo y los bentos ya estaban sobre la mesa. Hanabi los tomó y salimos junto a mi hermano de la casa._

_Neji es mi hermano mayor. Tiene 23 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules y está finalizando sus estudios de medicina. Es muy inteligente y para Hanabi y para mí, es nuestro héroe. Es cierto que es 7 años mayor que yo, que solo tengo 16 y 8 años mayor que Hanabi, que tiene 15, pero, él siempre nos cuida y pasa tiempo con nosotras como si la diferencia fuese menor. _

_Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar y mi madre nos despidió en la entrada con un fuerte abrazo. Subimos al auto de mi hermano y este comenzó a conducir hasta llegar al famoso instituto en el que él había estudiado, en el que mi hermana estudiaba y en el que yo estudiaría a partir de ese día._

_Mi primera impresión fue: es enorme._

—Hinata —_llamó mi hermano y me volteé a verlo una vez que los tres estuvimos fuera del auto._

—Dime, niisan —_fue mi respuesta inmediata._

—¿Segura que quieres asistir a clases de esta manera? —_solo me limité a asentir—._ Podemos seguir pagándote las clases particulares si quieres, igual te graduaras del _Akatsuki Institute_ y de igual manera lo harás con honores.

—Pero… —_me detuve y enfoqué mi vista en algún lugar del suelo._

—Déjala niisan —_interrumpió mi hermana cogiendo mi mano_—. Solo es una escuela, no un campo de reclutamiento, y yo estaré al pendiente.

—Solo estoy preocupado, Hanabi —_mi hermana bufó._

—Pues no te preocupes más, tonto —_dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—._ Hinata estará bien. Además, tú realmente quieres esto, ¿cierto?

—S-Sí… —_salió de mis labios con duda, pero era la verdad._

—Está bien —_suspiró rendido y acarició mi mejilla como solía hacerlo—._ Tienes permiso de parte de la directora de portar tu teléfono durante las clases, ¿tienes mi número en discado rápido?

—S-sí, en el número 1.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si algo ocurre, inmediatamente me llamas, ¿entendido? —_asentí, y tras besar nuestras frentes partió._

—Verás que te divertirás mucho onee —_decía Hanabi tratando de animar mi ingreso a aquel lugar._

_Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa. Ella tomó los bentos y comenzó a caminar._

_En menos de 20 minutos me dio un tour por el instituto sin movernos un metro gracias al mapa del lugar. Era un campus enorme, ahora entendía porque alababan tanto ese lugar._

_Mi hermana estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no notó todas las miradas desviarse hacía dos estudiantes que entraban. Era imposible no mirarlos. La chica tenía el cabello exageradamente rojo y quien la acompañaba, un rubio, iba en muletas. _

_Había escuchado de mi padre que eran estrictos pero, obligar a un alumno a asistir a clases en esas condiciones… _

_Hanabi me sacó de mis cavilaciones tras indicarme que debíamos ubicar nuestras clases y salones de clases. Lo hicimos y repetí el mío varias veces para no olvidarlo «campus A, edificio 2, piso 3, aula número 4, clase 3-A». _

_Íbamos tarde, así que Hanabi prácticamente me arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón al que yo debía entrar. Me empujó dentro, me sentó en uno de los asientos dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa correspondiente, tomó una bocanada de aire, guiñó uno de sus verdes ojos y agito su mano antes de salir corriendo del aula de clases._

_Me dejó sola._

_Si mis piernas habían temblado en la mañana, en ese momento podrían ocasionar un terremoto._

_Decidí calmarme, y fije mis ojos en la ventana._

o

O

o

El timbre sonó. Aquella era la advertencia de que los profesores estaban por entrar al aula y quien no se hallara presente quedaría afuera de ella y sin asistencia.

Una joven delgada, de cabello azul y ojos de color azul volvió la vista hacía la ventana tras ser «abandonada» por su hermana menor, pero el placer le duró poco, pues desde afuera un gritó resonó haciéndola saltar sobre su asiento.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a asomarse desde la puerta y al escuchar la voz de su hermana se levantó a gran velocidad hasta salir y encontrarla, de rodillas en el suelo, sobándose el trasero mientras un grupo de chicos levantaban del suelo a un rubio con muletas.

—Ten más cuidado, idiota —se quejó la castaña tras levantarse.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó atónito el agredido aún estabilizándose—. Si has sido tú quien me ha chocado.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? —preguntó su prima nerviosa haciéndole alguna especie de revisión meticulosa.

—Déjame, Karin —pidió al ver las miradas de burla en los presentes—. Estoy bien.

—Tsk —masculló la castaña tras levantarse y coger las cosas del suelo—. Lo siento, no había visto que estabas en mal —dijo disculpándose.

—¿Hanabi, estás bien? —preguntó la pelinegra tras salir y detenerse de pie junto a su hermana.

—Sí, sí, no es nada —rió y se sacudió el uniforme—. Estoy bien.

—Que bueno —Hinata suspiró aliviada—. Deberías ir a tu clase pronto.

—¡Oh, diablos, lo olvidé! —exclamó y se dispuso a correr, pero se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez más cerca del rubio—. Oye, ¿hace cuanto quedaste así?

—2 meses, ¿por qué? —preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

—¿Entonces eras tú? —sus ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder—. Hace dos meses, yo estaba en el hospital cuando te ingresaron de emergencia —mostró una amplia sonrisa y le golpeó con suavidad el hombro herido, haciéndolo maldecir—. Me alegro de que hayas salido bien.

—¿Gracias? —contestó con ironía, pasando su mano por la zona del golpe.

—Debo irme —dijo y volvió a correr por los pasillos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntaba con insistencia la pelirroja, ayudándole a entrar una vez que el área se había despejado.

—Sí, te digo que lo estoy —rezongaba liberándose del agarre para apoyarse en sus muletas.

—Por favor discúlpeme —los dos Uzumaki fijaron sus ojos con sorpresa en la figura femenina que se hallaba con el cuerpo doblado frente a ellos—. Mi hermana menor les ha causado problemas. Lo lamento mucho.

—No te preocupes —dijo Karin sonriendo.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó esta vez el rubio mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—N-no lo creo —respondió la chica con ambas manos unidas frente a su pecho.

—No, tienes razón, no te conozco —aseguró, más para sí mismo que para las presentes. Se había quedado observando sus ojos—. No hay manera de que te conozca.

—Será mejor entrar a clases, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde pero, no le agradaría encontrarnos en el pasillo —dijo con voz monocorde la pelirroja y Hinata asintió antes de cruzar la puerta del aula para volver a su asiento.

—Que mala suerte —se quejó el rubio ya en su asiento sacudiéndose el polvo que había quedado en su saco.

—Oye, Naruto —le llamó su prima desde el asiento a su derecha—. ¿Qué fue todo eso de hace un instante? —él solo se encogió de hombros—. Es obvio que no la conocemos, yo nunca la he visto en el instituto. La hubiésemos visto antes en otro curso.

—Lo sé —suspiró y tomó uno de los libros de su maletín—. Solo la confundí con alguien que conocí por accidente.

—Bien, no hagas cosas como esas —el rubio sonrió y sacudió su mano restándole importancia.

o

O

o

_La clase pasaba lenta, y maldita mi suerte que estaba sentada justo a su izquierda. No miraba a nadie, solo se centraba en ese libro de texto que había pedido el sensei que leyéramos. No pude evitarlo, me pasé la mayor parte de la clase mirándola, usando mi libro como cubierta. Se parecía demasiado, por su cabello, por sus facciones, no lo sé, pero me estaba volviendo loco._

_Sus cabeza se giró hacia mí por un instante, tenía el rostro apoyado sobre su mano izquierda, los labios entre abiertos, el cabello brillaba por el sol haciendo que el negro se viera más azul y sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con los míos._

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. _

_¡Diablos!_

_¡¿Por qué se parecía tanto?!_

_Era idéntica a la chica que vi mientras dormía durante la cirugía._

_La única estaba en el color de sus ojos. Porque la chica de mis sueños los tenía de un color extraño que no logré descifrar, y los de ella eran verdes._

_¡Diablos!_

_Debí presentarme cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora ni siquiera sé su nombre._

—Es todo por hoy, como ya saben, pasaré asistencia —_todos respondían con un unísono «sí» y la ansiedad se apoderó de mí._

_La adrenalina en mi cuerpo iba a mil mientras escuchaba los nombres que mi maestro llamaba._

—Hyuga Hinata _—llamó finalmente y mis ojos se abrieron al verla levantarse de su asiento y reverenciar como se acostumbraba en ese instituto de locos._

—Presente, sensei —_respondió y no pude evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada._

_Hyuga Hinata… realmente se parecía al ángel con el que soñé._

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**__ Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, al final lo continué porque me gusta mucho como va quedando en mi cabeza jaja._

_Los capítulos serán cortos y Neji y Hanabi no tienen los ojos blancos en esta historia, en cuanto a Hinata, usa lentes de contacto(¿? xD no, la verdad aún no lo sé jaja_

_**Besos~~ FanFicMatica :***_


	3. Sus ojos

_Saludos gente!_

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

_Como anuncié antes, es una historia corta, así que a lo mucho quedarán unos 2 capítulos más para que termine._

_Espero les guste!_

_Mil besos y disfruten de la lectura :*_

_**Aclaración:**_

_Narra Hanabi_

Narro yo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: Sus ojos.**

o

O

o

—_Tú… lo sabes, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí, lo sé… Sé que en el momento en que te vayas, ya no volveré a abrir mis ojos._

—_Lo siento, aunque quiera, no puedo evitar que eso ocurra._

—_No importa, me has dado una oportunidad, por eso, mientras pueda, disfrutaré de esta vida._

El aire volvió a sus pulmones y sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza. Desvió la mirada y secó las lágrimas que rosaban sus mejillas.

Giró su cuerpo hasta sentarse al borde de la cama y posó sus pies sobre el suelo.

—_Está frio… _—fijó sus ojos en el suelo y se levantó.

La larga y decorada bata que usaba para dormir se arrastraba por el suelo, mientras ella la tomaba al frente para no tropezar.

—¿Está esto… realmente bien? —levantó la mirada en la terraza. Estaba oscuro y desolado, pero la luna llena brillaba con fuerza y su corazón latía de solo verla—. El cielo, luce realmente hermoso desde aquí.

—Señorita Hinata —escuchó la voz de su sirviente y se dio vuelta—. No debería de estar aquí, sobre todo en pijama y descalza, cogerá un resfriado. Vuelva a su cama, por favor.

—Sí… discúlpeme por causarle problemas. No lograba ver bien el cielo nocturno desde mi alcoba.

—Si eso es un problema, pediré que aclaren su ventana panorámica.

—Eso no será necesario… pero, gracias —se abrazó a si misma a causa del frio y se adentró, siendo seguida y acompañada hasta su habitación.

—Mañana será un gran día de seguro, así que por favor duerma bien.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias.

_La verdad… desde ese día no logré volver a dormir con tranquilidad. Por más que lo intento, cuando cierro mis ojos, tengo miedo, miedo de no volver a abrirlos más. Y sé, sé que un día así ocurrirá, volveré a cerrarlos y no los abriré más, pero aún así, me da tanto miedo…_

o

O

o

—¡Arriba flojo! —gritó la pelirroja que llamaba prima, saltando sobre él.

—¡Ahg, maldita sea, Karin, mi pierna! —desvió la mirada, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada—. Quítate de encima, iré a ducharme.

—Está bien, llamaré a papá para que te ayude.

—¡No! —se quejó sujetándola del brazo—. Lo haré yo solo. Tampoco es que no pueda valerme por mi mismo.

—Sí, sí, como quieras, obstinado —se soltó sacudiendo el brazo y salió de la habitación.

Naruto se levantó, con dificultad y ayudado por las muletas. En un par de días le quitarían la férula del brazo y ya no sentía dolor al moverlo, solo un poco de incomodidad, su pierna era la más afectada, pero comparando el dolor que sentía ahora, con el dolor que sentía cuando la anestesia dejó de hacer efecto, ahora se sentía en una cama de espuma.

Caminó hacía el baño y dejó llenando la bañera. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que las clases habían comenzado, y dos días desde que le habían quitado el yeso. Dejó caer sus ropas y en el espejo, el efecto de aquella cubierta dura era notorio, pues su pierna maltratada lucía mucho más delgada que la otra.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado y no sabía por qué. Se adentro en la tina, sosteniéndose con la ayuda de su brazo y pierna buenos y sentándose al fondo, relajándose al dejar que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo.

—Me pregunto si…

—¡Naruto, ¿estás listo?! —gritó su Kushina desde afuera y su frente se frunció.

—¡Ya voy, no molestes!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu ma… dre?! —abrió la puerta y frente a ella, su hijo, de pie y con el paño atado en la cintura, sujeto con las muletas mostraba a la perfección las cicatrices del accidente.

—Te dije que ya iba, eres muy escandalosa.

—Lo siento —las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—. Naruto…

—¿Hmm, qué pasa? —la pelirroja se colgó llorando de sus brazos.

—No sé que hubiese hecho si te hubiese perdido. Te lo juro… no lo sé.

—Mamá… ya… —suspiró abrazándola—. Estoy bien, ¿ok? Todo está bien, no pasó nada, ni pasará nada.

—Si quieres, no tienes que ir al colegio hoy.

—No, quiero ir —desvió la mirada—. Tengo suerte de estar vivo, ¿no? No quiero desaprovechar nada.

—Prepararé los bentos. Date prisa, papá ya está listo.

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

Ajustó la corbata del aburrido uniforme una vez que cada cosa estuvo en su lugar y sonrió a su reflejo con entusiasmo. Al diablo que la escuela fuese aburrida y que le miraran como a un bicho raro a causa de su condición física actual, su madre tenía razón en cierta manera. Estuvo a punto de perder la vida y era hora de sentirse un poco más agradecido por continuar respirando.

—¡Hora de irnos, 'ttebayo! —seguiría viviendo unos cuantos años más, así que los iba a disfrutar.

o

O

o

El bullicio en los pasillos era el mismo de siempre. El vaivén de los estudiantes y profesores con sus cotilleos y pasos presurosos era lo más normal en aquellos edificios.

Sus manos temblaban como cada día desde que había comenzado a ir a ese lugar. Era difícil acostumbrarse, y una parte de ella realmente no deseaba acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

—¡Waaaa, tengo sueño! —se quejó su hermana tras bostezar—. No debí quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde viendo esa película de terror.

—Es cierto, no debiste —respondió con tranquilidad la mayor sin inmutarse—. Si quieres, desde aquí puedo continuar sola, tus amigos deben de estar esperándote.

—Naaa, está bien, te acompañaré. Igual ellos pueden esperar por mí todo lo que yo quiera tardarme.

—Hanabi… no puedes esperar que todo el mundo se adapte a ti, a veces tú debes también adaptarte un poco a las personas.

—No importa —se detuvo y la tomó de ambas manos—. Tengo muchos compañeros de clases, un par de amigos para reír y un amigo incondicional, pero solo tengo una hermana mayor.

—Neji también es tu hermano mayor.

—Pero no es mujer, no es alguien con quien pueda hablar de chicos, maquillaje o ropa. Esa es la diferencia entre los dos. Hinata, no quiero perder ni un segundo que pueda pasar contigo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

—Sí… —bajó el rostro, enfocando su mirada en sus relucientes zapatos de vestir—. Yo también quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda a tu lado.

—¡Bien, entonces vamos rápido, te dejaré en la clase y- kyaaaaa! —un grito chillón se escapó de sus labios al sentir un par de manos heladas contra sus muslos, bajo la falda.

—¡Ajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara! —el recién llegado no paraba de reír y Hinata solo observaba la escena asombrada.

—¡Maldito Konohamaru!

—Te dije que me ibas a pagar la bofetada de ayer.

—¡¿Y está es tu forma de cobrármelo?!

—¡Dame algo de crédito! Tuve mis manos al menos 10 minutos dentro de la nevera del cafetín para que se enfriaran lo suficiente y las traje llenas de hielo hasta aquí para mantener la temperatura.

—Voy a… —respiró hondo—. Bien, fue un buen esfuerzo.

—Gracias —observó a quien expectante los observaba—. Tú eres Hinata, ¿cierto?

—E-e… yo… sí —sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—¡Al fin te conozco! —tomó su mano y la besó—. Es un placer, Hanabi no para nunca de hablar de ti.

—Eso es porque ella es mi querida hermana mayor —se colgó del brazo del recién llegado y sonrió—. Hinata, él es Sarutobi Konohamaru, es mi novio… pero si le dices a papá estoy muerta así que por favor no lo hagas.

—Está bien, si estás feliz, entonces yo guardaré el secreto —Tomó su bento de la mano de la castaña e hizo una reverencia—. Deberían ir a su clase antes de que sea tarde, seguiré sola desde aquí —se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

—¡Espe-¡ —una mano cubrió sus labios.

—Dejala.

—No, no quiero dejarla sola.

—Hazlo, es bueno que se sienta un poco independiente.

—Pero…

—Hanabi, si lo que me contaste es cierto… ¿no crees que ahora mismo ella se siente como una carga?

—Pero ella…

—Va a estar bien —tomó el maletín de su compañera y comenzó a andar.

—A veces… —él la miraba de reojo—. A veces cierro los ojos, y la veo nuevamente en esa cama, como una muñeca de porcelana, tan hermosa e inerte. No quiero volver a verla de esa manera.

—Tienes miedo de que vuelva a caer en coma y es normal.

—Desde que está en casa, voy en las noches a verla dormir, y en la mañana la despierto… aún me parece un sueño llamarla y que me responda. Había olvidado su voz, el color de sus ojos, su sonrisa. Había olvidado como lucían sus mejillas sonrojadas y la manera tan dulce y a la vez torpe en que habla.

—Pero ya está bien, ¿o no?

—Sí, el doctor dice que fue una especie de milagro el que despertara. Yo estaba junto a ella ese día. Él día en que abrió sus ojos por primera vez en 5 años.

o

O

o

_Hacía calor, mucho calor, el verano era incluso más caluroso de lo que los medios habían advertido. Supongo que por el calentamiento global. _

_Había comprado al menos 4 helados frente al hospital y aún no era medio día. Era el 5to año consecutivo en que pasaba las vacaciones de verano en el hospital central. Pero, no quería despegarme de ella._

_Entré tentada por el frio de los aires acondicionados. Usaba la entrada de emergencias para enterarme de los sucesos que al día siguiente estarían en el diario de la ciudad. _

_Dejé las noticias de lado y subí al lugar que me interesaba llegar. Un largo pasillo blanco con un letrero colgando al inicio; «Hospitalización» se leía claramente. Al final, en la última puerta blanca y sin vida estaba escrito su nombre; «Hyuga Hinata»._

_Abrí la puerta despacio y la cerré tras de mí. Estaba sola._

_Las flores estaban frescas, de seguro Neji había ido a cambiarlas._

—_Llegué onee-chan —saludé al cuerpo inerte en la cama—. Los helados estaban deliciosos, pero creo que comí demasiados. Neji te trajo Margaritas hoy, están hermosas. _

_Me acerqué al calendario colgado en la pared y taché con un marcador rojo el día anterior._

—_Hoy comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, bueno, yo comencé a faltar a clases hace una semana, después de todo obtuve las mejores calificaciones este año también. _

_Sacudí un poco la cobija, dejándola perfectamente tendida, como a ella le gustaba._

—_Papá y mamá vendrán más tarde y hoy te harán algunos estudios extras. El neurólogo también vendrá. La ultima vez mostraste cierto progreso así que quieren saber si pronto podrán operarte de nuevo._

_Como solía hacerlo, la senté ayudándome de las almohadas y peiné su cabello, luego lo trencé de lado con delicadeza._

—_Quiero que te veas bonita cuando venga el doctor. Sé que no te gusta que estén abriéndote el pecho a cada rato pero, tal vez esta vez funcione, tal vez, si tenemos suerte, ya estés apta para un trasplante. Ya quiero que vuelvas a la escuela, aunque será más bien el instituto porque ha pasado algún tiempo y ya no tienes 10 años, de hecho, este año cumplirás 15, ¿no es grandioso? Ya eres toda una señorita… y ojala pudieras verte al espejo, estás bien hermosa y desarrollada, un poco flacucha y esquelética por los medicamentos y estar en cama, pero con un poco de ejercicio… ¡Apártense que ahí viene la nueva Miss Japón!_

—_Hanabi… —escuché una voz y me di vuelta—. Si alguien te escucha pensarán que estás loca._

—_Lo siento, es que… quiero que cuando despierte esté al día._

—_No sabemos si puede escucharnos._

—_¿Y si puede? —tomé asiento junto a la cama y la volví a acostar—. Yo sé que ella nos escucha… tú también deberías de intentar hablarle un poco, papá._

—_El neurólogo dijo que cuando escucha tu voz algunas neuronas reaccionan, no quiere decir que te escuche Hanabi, solo reacciona a una onda sonora que su cerebro reconoce como familiar, eso es todo._

—_No me importa lo que tú y el médico digan, yo sé que ella me escucha —tomé la mano fría y pálida de mi hermana y me aferré a ella—. Yo sé que pronto Hinata va a despertar, sé que hallaremos un buen trasplante que ella no rechace y estará bien. Yo tengo fe y tú también deberías de tenerla, después de todo es tu hija._

—_Hanabi, no estás siendo realista, yo más que nadie quiero volver a ver a mi hija de pie, riendo y ahora mismo desearía lidiar con las cosas que los padres normales deben de lidiar, preocupándome porque los chicos la pretendan, porque sus notas bajen o suban, porque le castiguen en la escuela, las cosas por las que tú haces que me preocupe, no debería de estar preocupándome por trasplantes de órganos ni mucho menos… _

—_Debiste aceptar el mío… —mis ojos se humedecieron—. Yo les ofrecí el mío y es compatible, porque tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre y somos genéticamente casi iguales._

—_Imposible, tú hermana, no creo que pudiera aceptar tal sacrificio de tu parte…_

—_Entonces encuentra una manera de devolverme a mi hermana…_

_Mi padre no dijo más nada. Para él, como para todos, la salud de Hinata me estaba volviendo loca, incluso yo llegué a pensar que así era. _

_Mantenía mis notas perfectas porque el que hubiera un estudiante de honor en casa era como si Hinata estuviera allí, adopté su corte de cabello y usaba lentes de contacto con su extraño color de ojos, de alguna manera deseaba que fuese ella quien estuviese en casa a diario y no yo. _

_Me aislé por completo._

_Dos días más tarde, luego de que los estudios advirtieran que ya ni siquiera estaba reaccionando a las "ondas sonoras conocidas" o mi voz, perdí todas las esperanzas, y los médicos también._

—_Tenemos que desconectarla, ningún trasplante ha sido compatible, ya no podemos esperar más y ya su cerebro no reacciona. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarla descansar. Ella no va a volver._

_Todos lo entendían, que eso era lo mejor… una parte de mí también, pero no lo quería aceptar, pero no era mi decisión._

—_Está bien, la desconectaremos —dijo mi padre forzando las palabras a salir de su boca y mi madre comenzó a llorar._

—_Pueden despedirse de ella hoy, mañana se realizará la desconexión._

_Decidimos pasar los 4 esa última noche junto a ella, o al menos junto a su cuerpo. Fue la noche más larga y dolorosa de nuestras vidas. Al final Neji y mamá se durmieron abrazados en la cama de acompañante y papá estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Estaba llorando._

_Por primera vez vi a mi padre llorar como un niño pequeño. Me senté en sus piernas y decidimos hablar con ella por última vez. Le contamos de lo ocurrido los últimos días. Que al parecer era mejor que la dejáramos tranquila y que la extrañaríamos pero estaríamos bien, o al menos lo íbamos a intentar._

—_Espero que sigas con nosotros de alguna manera —dije aferrada a ella, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, intentando mantenerla junto a mí de alguna manera._

—_Lo hará, porque tu hermana era buena, sé que será nuestro ángel personal._

_El llanto nubló nuestras vistas y al final nos dormimos también. Él en la silla, sujetando su mano y yo acostada en la cama a su lado. _

_La mañana llegó, me sentía pesada. Apreté mis ojos pues no quería despertar, no quería que los minutos ni las horas corrieran, lo entendía muy bien, en el momento en que la desconectáramos nuestras esperanzas morían, morían con ella._

_Sentí unos dedos rosar mi cabello, contorneando mi cara en el proceso. Pensé que era mi madre, que buscaba despertarme con cautela. Abrí los ojos y mi cuerpo entero se paralizó. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mano temblorosa era la que acariciaba mi rostro._

—_¿Hi… nata? —una parte de mí pensaba que era un sueño, uno hermoso._

—_Ho-la —habló con dificultad._

_Salté de la cama y desperté a mis padres. Era un milagro._

_Nadie acababa de creerlo. Estuvo un par de días más internada mientras se estabilizaba físicamente, lo cual no fue fácil. Estaba muy débil. _

_Había olvidado como caminar y era torpe con sus manos, como una niña de 4 años. No podía ni siquiera bañarse sola. _

_La llevamos a casa cuando los médicos dieron la orden de partida del hospital. _

_Las clases comenzaron y a ella se le asignaron una serie de tutores para que no tuviera que salir de casa. Era riesgoso que saliera. Temíamos que algo le ocurriera de nuevo._

—_¿Hanabi? —se asomó a mi habitación casi 6 meses después de volver a casa._

—_¿Qué pasa, onee-chan? —siempre hablábamos, pero ese día, mi corazón se detuvo._

—_Gracias, por no haberte olvidado de mí estos años._

_No hubo una sola palabra que saliera de mis labios, corrí hacía ella y la abracé, secando mis lagrimas en sus ropas. Yo lo sabía, ella si me escuchaba._

_Y al inicio de las siguientes vacaciones de verano._

—_¡Vamos, rápido Hinata! —gritaba halándola por los pasillos del hospital—. El doctor te verá hoy y podremos irnos a Hokaido a pasar las vacaciones, será hermoso. _

—_Sí, sí, ya voy —decía con su típica sonrisa. _

_La puerta principal estaba en remodelación y se nos pidió usar la de emergencias. _

_Los enfermeros que me conocían me saludaron sonrientes, ellos sabían del milagro ocurrido con mi hermana y aún no podían creer que ella estuviese caminando de manos conmigo por los pasillos. La sirena de una ambulancia nos hizo girar hacia la puerta. Los paramédicos bajaron junto a una chica joven de rojos cabellos. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto._

—_¡A un lado! —gritaban arrastrando a toda velocidad la camilla._

—_¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó uno de los enfermeros que los recibia._

—_Un auto lo arrolló. La joven que venía con él es su hermana, ya llamó a sus padres —la enferma asintió y al pasar junto a nosotras mi piel se erizó._

—_Vamos, Hanabi —el rostro de Hinata lucía triste—. Debemos darnos prisa._

—_¡A quirófano, rápido! —Escuché a uno de los paramédicos. Hinata comenzó a temblar y se sujetó de una pared._

—_¿Hinata, estás bien? —me asusté, no quería que volviera a enfermar._

_No hubo respuesta. Ella se desmayó._

_La llevaron a su vieja habitación, mis padres llegaron asustados. Nos habían enviado solas porque sería algo de rutina, pero en cierta forma se arrepentían. _

_Por suerte, un par de horas más tarde ella despertó con tranquilidad._

_Los estudios salieron bien y ella insistió con querer ir al instituto también. Todos aceptamos, era la única petición que nos hacía en años y yo me ofrecí a cuidarla durante el tiempo que pasáramos en ese lugar. _

o

O

o

El aire soplaba con fuerza en la azotea del edificio principal del campus. Desde hacía años aquel lugar se había convertido en su pequeño oasis personal. Un lugar donde podía olvidar las clases, los profesores, sus problemas, pero no lograba olvidarse de ese sueño, ni siquiera allí.

_«Estarás bien, porque yo voy a cuidar de ti» _aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente como un disco que había escuchado miles de veces.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, así que cubrió su rostro con una revista. Su cuerpo tendido en el suelo sentía a la perfección el calor que desprendía el suelo pero aquello no le importaba, se sentía vivo, y ese calor irritante solo se lo recordaba, estaba vivo, había ido al infierno y vuelto a causa de aquel accidente, o tal vez había ido al suelo.

—Tal vez era un ángel.

—¿Cre-es en esas cosas? —se sentó abruptamente al escuchar una voz a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dejando la revista a un lado.

—L-lo siento, no tenía idea d-de que no po-día entrar —se disculpó dando un paso atrás—. So-solo quería un lugar pa-para leer tranquilamente.

—Mmm —la observó detenidamente—. ¿Hyuga, cierto? —ella asintió sonrojada—. Está bien, solo no le digas a los profesores que estuvimos aquí o nos meteremos en un lio, ¿entendido?

—S-sí —sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—_Si no fuera por sus ojos… —_enarcó una ceja al verla sacar una pequeña caja y un estuche del bolsillo—. ¿Usas lentes?

—S-sí —de la caja sacó un estuche pequeño—. En realidad uso lentillas —tomó un espejo de su otro bolsillo y abrió el estuche de los lentes de contacto—. Pero son molestas cuando hay mucha luz.

Los ojos azules junto a ella se ampliaron más al ver las lentillas azules en el estuche y notar el color real de sus ojos tras los lentes de cristal.

—Tus ojos… —ella giró el rostro.

—L-lo siento —se levantó tomando sus cosas—. Me-mejor me voy.

—¡No, espera! —la tomó del brazo, obligándola a encararlo.

—N-no le digas a nadie, por favor —bajó la mirada—. Siempre me ven como una especie de fenómeno a causa del color de mis ojos.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida—. ¡Soy yo, Naruto!

—Y-yo no… nunca te había visto… —fijó sus ojos en las muletas—. Bu-bueno, estaba en el hospital el día que te internaron por el accidente, pero antes o después de eso, solo en clases.

—¿De verdad…?

—D-de verdad… Yo nunca había hablado contigo hasta ahora —su teléfono sonó y ella contestó— ¿H-hola?

—_Hinata, ¿cómo estás hermosa? —_escuchó del otro lado la voz de uno de sus médicos.

—Bi-bien doctor —el rubio seguía inerte pero en silenció, escuchando lo poco que se colaba por la corneta del teléfono.

—_Te tengo buenas noticias, ya se lo dije a tus padres pero querían que yo mismo te llamara. Hablé con algunos colegas y me conseguirán un trasplante de corazón para ti, uno que probablemente no rechaces._

—_¿Trasplante de corazón? —_pensó el rubio desde su lugar.

—¿D-de verdad? —sonrió con sinceridad.

—_Sí, prepararemos todo y en un mes más o menos podremos realizar la operación._

—_¿Un mes? _

—Entiendo… Entonces, pronto tendré que volver, ¿cierto?

—_¿Volver a donde?_

—_Sí, pero será por tu bien, así que disfruta mucho estos días en la escuela, ya sabes que una vez que realicemos la operación no podrás volver a la escuela, pero tranquila, sé que te irá muy bien en la universidad._

—S-sí —su semblante cambió—. Gracias.

—_Hablamos luego, Hinata —_ella se quedó viendo el aparato una vez que el pitido resonó del otro lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio intentando mirarle a la cara.

—S-sí, estoy bien —la sonrisa que solía decorar su rostro se asomó de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? —preguntó con la mano tendida hacía ella—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

—Y-yo soy Hyuga Hinata —tomó la mano frente a ella y un escalofríos recorrió ambos cuerpos.

—Es un placer —dijeron al unísono.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, como quien descubre un tesoro perdido.

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado~~_

_Hasta una próxima entrega~~_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	4. Beso

_Saludos gente!_

_Cómo saben… aunque sea tarde actualizo jajaja… y pues aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo :P_

_Mil besos y disfruten de la lectura :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III Beso.**

o

O

o

—Oye, ¿qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? —preguntó con la mano tendida hacía ella—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

—Y-yo soy Hyuga Hinata —tomó la mano frente a ella y un escalofríos recorrió ambos cuerpos.

—Es un placer —dijeron al unísono.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, como quien descubre un tesoro perdido.

Hinata se separó de él, rápido, como si el tocarlo sirviera para contagiarse de alguna enfermedad mortal. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, acercándose cada instante más a la puerta.

—Y-yo… será mejor q-que me valla —dijo con torpeza, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Espera! —gritó Naruto, tropezando un par de veces en su intento por volver a estar de pie—. Por favor, espera —ella se había detenido, de espaldas a él, con la cara agachada—. ¿Quieres…? —tragó grueso—. ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

—¿Q-qué…? —Naruto asintió a gran velocidad, levantándose al fin, apoyado en su muleta—. Pe-pero… ahora…

—No importa, conozco una forma de escaparse del instituto, no es que quiera llevarte a una vida criminal de escapadas escolares pero… —ella rió ligeramente ante aquellas palabras—. Pero… me gustaría que aceptes mi invitación.

—¿N-no puede ser, de-spués de la escuela? —él se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, guiándola hacia las escaleras—. Es más divertido de esta manera.

Ella se dejó llevar, a aquel lugar que él aseguraba era perfecto para dejar la escuela sin ser vistos por nadie. Había sido divertido, intentar huir por los pasillos, cerca de ser atrapados varias veces, mientras él se quejaba de que la muleta no lo dejaba actuar con libertad, obligándolo a dejarla tras un dispensador de refrescos y con toda la vergüenza que el rostro de la Hyuuga podía mostrar se apoyó en el hombro femenino, para no llevar cargas extras.

Caminaban con calma y sigilo, en aquella especie de abrazo involuntario que los unía. Pero, a pesar de tan esmerado esfuerzo, y cómo era de esperarse por las condiciones que los afectaban en aquel escape, fueron atrapados.

Terminaron en dirección, esperando a sus representantes, Naruto completamente irritado por la reprimenda que recibiría y Hinata preocupada por lo que sus padres podrían pensar. Pero sus dudas fueron disipadas en pocos minutos.

—Hinata… —la joven escuchó la voz de su preciado hermano y se levantó de la silla a velocidad militar—. ¿Es cierto qué intentaste huir de la escuela?

—Ne-Neji-niisan… yo… —él castaño sonrió de lado, vencido por esa simple expresión de inocencia y la abrazó.

—Estoy tan feliz —declaró con los ojos humedecidos, dejando impactados a la directora, el otro involucrado en el frustrado escape y los padres del joven que acababan de llegar—. Cuando vi que la llamada era de la directora realmente me asusté.

—Es-estoy bien, no tienes q-qué preocu-cuparte.

—Tengo que, soy tu hermano —le reprendió con dulzura, se separó levemente y le sujetó el rostro, enmarcándolo en sus manos—. Dime, Hinata, ¿fue divertido?

—¿Señor? —la directora intervino pero el hombre la ignoró, esperando respuesta de su hermana, que solo asintió con una tenue sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Me alegra que te hayas divertido, pero, ¿sabes que eso está mal y no se debe de hacer, verdad?

—S-sí, lo sé, l-lo siento —se disculpó.

—Todo fue idea mía —dijo el rubio encogido de hombros—. Soy el único que debería de disculparse o ser castigado, yo la convencí de hacerlo —dijo con seguridad, consiguiendo que Neji la soltara y caminara a paso firme hacia él—. Lo siento —bufó sin ánimos.

—¿Tú hiciste que mi hermana fuese una delincuente juvenil por un par de minutos e intentara fugarse del instituto por su cuenta? —el rubio asintió, sintiendo las feroces miradas de su madre en la espalda—. Valla… Gracias —esbozó tomándole la mano—. Ella se divirtió mucho, así que te estoy agradecido.

—¿Está loco? —dijo Kushina con notorio enojo—. Eso no es algo que se deba de agradecer, se metieron en problemas y usted parece festejarlo.

—Lo siento, pero, si me llaman para decirme que mi hermana ha obtenido buenas calificaciones o ha golpeado a alguien, mientras pueda recibir una llamada para decirme que mi hermana ha hecho algo en el instituto, mientras reciba llamadas porque Hinata está en clases, haciendo algo bueno o malo, yo me voy a alegrar, porque el solo hecho de que ella haga algo… quiero seguir recibiendo este tipo de noticias toda mi vida.

—Naruto, Hinata —llamó la directora con una expresión de notoria preocupación en su rostro—. Por favor, pueden retirarse de mi oficina —ambos se retiraron en silencio, siendo el rubio ayudado por la cómplice de su más reciente travesura.

—Tsunade-sama —Minato intervino un poco preocupado—. Lamento lo ocurrido, estoy seguro de que ha sido idea de Naruto pero…

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella ahora? —preguntó la rubia, haciendo un seña con sus manos para que el Namikaze dejara de hablar.

—Estable… sinceramente, me sorprende que no muestre el más mínimo síntoma de los problemas que tiene —desvió levemente la mirada hacia los padres del joven que acababa de retirarse—. Lamento que tuvieran que ser llamados por este problema, la verdad, aunque ahora piensen que estoy loco, me alegra que esto haya pasado… el que Hinata tenga un compañero de clases, aunque haya roto las reglas, el que comparta con alguien, que se ría y se relacione con alguien… era algo que pensé que no ocurriría tan pronto.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —preguntó esta vez la pelirroja sin entender nada.

—Mi hermana… está viviendo de gratis, cómo dicen por ahí. Su corazón es débil y ha sido intervenida muchas veces desde que era una niña, tiene un marca pasos y hace solo 1 año que despertó de un coma que la mantuvo durmiendo por largo tiempo. Incluso, antes de que despertara habíamos perdido todas las esperanzas de verla reír nuevamente.

—Ay, Dios mío, lo siento —esbozó Kushina, con gran pena en su voz.

—Yo más… el no poder ver a mi hermana hacer las tonterías normales que hace cualquier adolescente de su edad, cómo ocurre normalmente con nuestra hermana menor, Hanabi, es… traumático para mí. Y lo peor, es que sabemos que ella también está sufriendo mucho por todo esto.

—Sinceramente, pensé que, con lo que me habían contado le sería más difícil relacionarse con otras personas al reincorporarse a un aula de clases después de tantos años.

—Sin embargo, me temo que, he venido también para retirarla del instituto nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —la pregunta de la directora resonó en la oficina.

—En un mes será intervenida nuevamente y no sabemos si la operación resulte salir tan bien como esperamos y deseamos que salga. Incluso, dicen que es probable que muera. Aunque tenemos la oportunidad de entregarle un nuevo corazón… eso no asegura que vuelva a la normalidad por un largo tiempo.

—Pero… si consiguieron un buen órgano… ¿no debería de ser suficiente? —el castaño negó con la cabeza a la interrogante de Minato.

—Los doctores aseguran que es completamente compatible y genéticamente perfecto, pero… aún así no sabemos si ella pueda sobrevivir al proceso de adaptación y recuperación… aún así es mejor probar que simplemente hacerse a un lado y no intentarlo una vez más… el doctor lo dijo muy claro; _«Si resiste el trasplante, ella vivirá, sino lo resiste, podría morir, pero igual, más temprano que tarde volveremos a perderla si no se hace la operación pronto»_. En otras palabras, es la única opción que tenemos.

—Bueno, el que consiguieran al fin un órgano compatible ya es una buena noticia —el castaño asintió con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí… hay una persona que puede entregarle su corazón. Y tenemos plena esperanza en que lo aceptará —nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

—Sabes… —interrumpió el silencio la pelirroja mujer tomando sus manos—. Tal vez, sea mejor si la niña se queda en el instituto, tal vez… solo tal vez, estar aquí la ayude a, no lo sé, disfrutar un poco antes de tener que ser internada nuevamente, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo… —su sonrisa se amplió—. Supongo que sí. Puede que encuentre amigos de los cuales no quiera despedirse, y encuentre en eso la fuerza para quedarse.

—Mientras no siga metiéndose en problemas, yo no tengo ningún problema en que continúe siendo parte de mi grupo de estudiantes.

La sonrisa en los labios de Tsunade iluminó la habitación y, como si de un mal chiste se hubiese tratado, el crimen quedó olvidado.

Los Uzumaki, junto a Neji se retiraron de la escuela tras intercambiar números, aquella pareja sonriente quería seguir en contacto y ayudar en todo lo que pudieran con la condición de aquella bonita joven que convivía con un presente tan incierto como el mismo futuro cruel que parecía asecharla.

o

O

o

En silencio, pero riendo como lo que eran; un par de niños inmaduros que se habían metido en líos, llegaron al aula de clases. La puerta se abrió cuando las manos de Hinata la empujaron con algo de dificultad por el peso extra que el rubio suponía en su hombro. Todas las miradas giraron en esa dirección. El profesor no estaba en clases, por lo que todos estaban haciendo lo que querían y reunidos en grupos conversando.

—¡Naruto! —el grito de Karin retumbó con ira en la habitación—. ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! Estaba preocupada, ¿y tus muletas?

—Ya, ya, no grites, no es para tanto —rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, haciendo que Hinata lo siguiera por practica obligación—. Vamos, Hinata, siéntate a mi lado —le pidió, consiguiente una gran sonrojo en el rostro vecino al suyo.

—¡Te estoy hablando, idiota! —exclamó Karin.

—Déjalo ya, sabes bien que Naruto es un idiota que no entiende de razones —un par de ojos verdes se cruzaron con los violetas, haciendo que la joven de cabellos rosados abriera sus labios con asombro—. Wow, tus ojos…

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó el rubio haciendo un puchero—. Son lindos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es solo que nunca había visto unos así —extendió su mano, tomando el rubio y ayudándolo a sentar, para luego extenderla nuevamente en dirección a Hinata—. Soy Haruno Sakura, es un placer.

—Hy-Hyuuga… Hinata —susurró por lo bajo, tomando con timidez la mano frente a ella.

—Qué lindo nombre —se giró y señaló a un joven de cabellos azabaches que no desviaba la mirada de su libro, y estaba cerca de ellos—. Él es Uchiha Sasuke y por allá están; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba… —y así le nombró a cada uno de los estudiantes de su curso—. Son buenas personas, a su manera.

—Un placer —escucharon decir al Uchiha y la pelirosa se volteó enojada.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —él se encogió de hombros—. Tengo media hora hablándote y ni siquiera volteas a ver —se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Eres molesta —dijo sin interés—. Además, no me importa si el vestido le quedaba bien a Ino en tu fiesta o si Temari se veía gorda.

Se sumieron en una conversación trivial entre los mencionados. El grupo era de por si escandaloso, pero ella se mantenía inerte y ajena a todo, observando desde su lugar, cómo quién evita el peligro al no acercarse a la jaula de los leones, viendo todo desde su cómoda silla.

Naruto la observaba en silencio, sin intervenir demasiado en la conversación, con su mente perdida del lugar, o mejor dicho, desviada en dirección a la llamada que sin querer había escuchado.

Aún no lograba creerlo, o si quiera entenderlo, cómo alguien tan joven como él podría estar viviendo entre vivir y no vivir. La risa a carcajadas de su prima lo distraía de sus pensamientos, devolviendo a la tierra, solo para encontrar la extraña mirada de aquella joven a su lado, tan llena de vida y a la vez de tristeza, una que aunque parecía luchar por esconder no dejaba de hacerse presente.

El pequeño estuche de las lentillas se corrió un poco en el bolsillo de la falda que ella usaba, los había dejado ahí cuando intentaron escapar de la escuela. Acercó su mano despacio, sin ser notado y los tomó, llevándolos al bolsillo de su pantalón. Una parte de él, una muy egoísta no quería volver a verla usarlos, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, entonces, probablemente en solo un mes ella sería internada.

«Un trasplante», no era el más inteligente de todos pero, sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran delicadas, más en ese particular caso en que hablaban de un corazón.

Las clases comenzaron con la llegada del profesor, quien en el acto se excusó por su tardanza. Todos restaron importancia a las palabras del peliblanco y volvieron a sus asientos. El silencio reinaba en el lugar mientras Kakashi dictaba su clase con total tranquilidad.

—Entonces, es por eso que es muy importante que conozcan sobre los primeros auxilios. Todos sabemos que una emergencia puede ocurrir de repente sin que siquiera lo sospechemos. Una muestra de esto es nuestro compañero de clases; Naruto, que hace un par de meses fue víctima de un accidente que lo dejó peor de lo que ya era —las risas no se hicieron esperar y el rubio desvió la mirada molesto—. Era broma, guarden silencio.

»Cómo les decía, La **reanimación cardo-pulmonar**, también conocida como** RCP**, es un procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando una persona ha dejado de respirar y el corazón ha cesado de palpitar —el rubio volvió nuevamente su completa atención al profesor—. Esto puede suceder después de una descarga eléctrica, un ataque cardíaco, ahogamiento o cualquier otra circunstancia que ocasione la detención de la actividad cardíaca. Así mismo, en ocasiones, el RCP se combina con la **respiración de boca a boca**, que permite suministrar aire a los pulmones durante el tiempo en que la víctima no puede respirar por propia voluntad.

»Al realizar las **compresiones** al mismo tiempo que la **respiración de boca a boca**, se busca que la circulación de la sangre no se detenga mientras que la ayuda médica llega, de esta manera, se previenen y en el mejor de los casos se descartan por completo daños cerebrales y la muerte del paciente.

—Profe —intervino Ino, llamando la atención de todos—. ¿No cree que deberíamos hacer también la práctica, para saber mejor cómo se hace?

—Me parece una excelente idea —dijo con un pulgar en alto— Supongo que quiere ser la primera —la rubia asintió y tomó del brazo a Sai –otro alumno–, obligándolo a levantar de su asiento.

—Él será mi compañero de práctica —dijo con su típica sonrisa coqueta.

—No lo creo —dijo el hombre mayor caminando hacía el armario del aula de clases—. Nuestro amigo _**Reanímame**_, será el compañero de todos.

Todos comenzaron a reír observando el feo muñeco y la rubia se sentó, mostrándose enojada y negándose rotundamente a poner sus labios en un feo trozo de plástico.

Las clases terminaron al cabo de pocas horas. Todos salieron en carrera del aula, excepto la joven de cabellos negros, que se quedó en su asiento, esperado que todos dejaron el lugar. Él salió también, pero se quedó en pie fuera del salón, junto a la puerta, observando en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una vez que no quedó nadie, ella se levantó, suspiró y tomó su maletín, solo entonces caminó calmada hacía la puerta. La corrió despacio, cómo si luchara por no esforzarse, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de abrirla, esta se abrió por completo, y un brazo se cruzó ante ella.

—Pensé que te quedarías aquí —ella negó ante las palabras del rubio.

—N-no… es que, m-mi herm-mana me dijo qu-que l-la castiga-ron y n-no podrá veni-r a bu-buscarme.

—Mmm… ¿Te irás sola?

—Cl-claro que n-no —sonrió con debilidad y terminó de salir del aula, tranquila de saber que el rubio había recuperado su muleta—. M-mi hermano ve-vendrá a bus-carnos a ambas. Pe-pero por el ca-castigo de Hanabi, vendrá más tarde.

—Tengo una duda —ella lo miró fijamente, con el rostro levemente sonrojado—. ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto, pero, cuándo hablabas con el doctor lo hacías con naturalidad?

—N-no lo sé, el Psi-psicólogo dice que es fa-falta de confianza.

—¿Cuántos doctores tienes? —su mirada se oscureció y bajó el rostro.

—De-debo irme.

—No, espera —la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola—. Lo siento, yo, solo hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y realmente…

—Na-Naruto-kun… —se soltó del agarre y lo miró directo a los ojos, con las lágrimas presionadas en los suyos—. De-debes… Tú… Me alegra que estés bien —acercó su mano libre a una de las mejillas del rubio—. Estoy feliz… porque… sé que tendrás una larga y hermosa vida —las palabras salieron de sus labios sin tartamudear y tras cerrar sus labios salió corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡Hinata, espera!

Era tarde, el ocaso ya se asomaba en el horizonte y él hacía el mayor de sus esfuerzos por seguirla en el pasillo, para su suerte ella no estaba acostumbrada a correr y se detenía cada cierto tiempo, dándole a él tiempo para no perderla de vista.

Las puertas del instituto estaban abiertas y una gran lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la tierra. Hinata detuvo un momento su andar en el portal que daba al patio principal, tomó una sombrilla de su maletín y salió a paso calmado. Había dejado de correr y tras atravesar el patio salió a la calle principal. No sabía a dónde iba, pero seguía caminando. Sujetando con una mano el paraguas y limpiándose las lágrimas con la otra.

—¡No puedo! —se quejó, recostándose a un gran árbol en un parque cercano, aún cubriéndose de la lluvia con la paraguas—. Me duele mucho… —susurró a la nada—. ¿A quién quiero mentirle? Yo no quiero morir, no quiero… me da miedo… —apretaba la manilla del maletín, cómo si eso le permitiera seguir con vida—. No volveré a ver a mis padres, a mis hermanos. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer.

»Quiero estudiar medicina, para ayudar a otros, quiero ir a una universidad y tener muchos amigos, quiero enamorarme y casarme algún día y quiero que me engañen y saber si tengo lo que se necesita para perdonar y quiero… quiero seguir con vida, solo me conformo con eso… —abrazó el maletín a su pecho con la mano que lo sostenía—. ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí, entre tanta gente?

—_Tú sabes porque_ —su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz—. _Te lo dije, te fui clara, te expliqué que tu cuerpo ya no puede estar más tiempo en la tierra, y no es solo por tu corazón._

—Pero…

—_No hay cavidad a peros en este asunto, Hinata —_una mujer, idéntica a ella era quien le hablaba, con aquel mismo vestido lila con el que la había visto por primera vez, y con esas gigantescas alas—. _¿Acaso no te pregunte si deseabas tener la oportunidad de al menos darle la oportunidad a alguien más de tener la vida que tú no podrás disfrutar?_

—Sí… y acepté. Pero es más difícil de lo que crees.

—_Lo es, lo sé, pero es lo único que puedes hacer, ya no habrá marcha atrás, tu tiempo se acaba y lo sabes_ —los ojos lila de la joven se volvieron a inundar—. _Te di un año, todo un año para escoger a la persona a la que le entregarías eso y lo hiciste, escogiste a ese muchacho y me pediste la oportunidad de conocerlo, querías saber quién era, aún cuando te advertí que luego sería más doloroso, sin importar si era una buena o mala persona._

_»Las reglas de Dios, el cielo, la tierra, el infierno, todas se rigen por el simple mandato de que se deben de cumplir. A diferencia de las leyes que rigen las comunidades, estas no se pueden romper, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo y continuar aquí, debes de venir conmigo, y lo sabes, te lo he dicho mil veces, en cuanto yo cierre mis ojos, los tuyos ya no se abrirán más. Por eso me veo como tú. _

_»Tu hermano mayor está pensando regalarte su corazón, porque te ama demasiado como para verte morir, ¿de verdad dejaras que tu hermano muera en vano? Sabes que eso no funcionará, no importa cuántos corazones nuevos o usados te den, tu tiempo se acabó, Hinata. Si tu hermano se sacrifica por ti, será en vano. ¿le darás a tus padres dos muertes que conmemorar?_

_»Ese día, el día en que escogiste a Naruto, me lo dijiste, que querías ir tú y se lo prometiste, ¿lo olvidas? Dijiste que ibas a cuidar de él, y no puedes arrepentirte ahora. Dios, escoge siempre a los más poderosos seres humanos, aquellos que realmente pueden perseverar y luchar hasta el final para ir con él y servirle cuidando de otros. Por eso tú debes de venir conmigo._

—Pero… no quiero morir.

—_Hinata… ¿cómo podrías morir ahora si ya estás muerta? —_sus ojos perlados se ampliaron ante aquellas palabras que escuchaba—. _Hace al menos 2 años que estás muerta, solo tu alma permanece aquí, ayudada por mí para mantener tu cuerpo aún vivo pero, ya no puedo mantenerte aquí por demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que vengas conmigo. Y puedas al fin descansar en paz. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?_

—Sí… —susurró asintiendo—. Solo quiero, despedirme de él, porque, yo seguiré viéndole, pero él a mí no.

—_No te tardes —_le dijo con suavidad la mujer, acariciando su mejilla—. _Será peor para él mientras más tiempo pases a su lado._

—¡Hinata! —escucharon el grito y el ángel desapareció del lugar—. Aquí estás —lucía agotado y estaba empapado.

—Naruto-kun —ella apretó la manilla del maletín y la sombrilla y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacía él—. ¿Estás bien?

—La verdad no —aseguró apoyado en la muleta—. Me costó bastante encontrarte y me lastime la pierna un par de veces.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —la interrumpió—. Sé que pensarás que estoy loco pero… el día del accidente, mientras me operaban, un ángel apareció frente a mí y me dijo que me iba a cuidar y un montón de cosas y… era idéntico a ti.

—Naruto…

—No sé si mañana despertaré y todo lo que ha pasado será un simple sueño pero… una parte de mí lo siente así, que no fue un sueño, que no fue la anestesia ni el golpe, una parte de mí juraría que eras tú, que ese hermoso ángel que me besó eras tú —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos—. Gracias, de verdad, te estoy muy agradecido por darme una segunda oportunidad.

Acercó su rostro al de ella antes de que pudiera objetar y la besó, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, luchando porque ese simple beso no se extinguiera, que fuera eterno y que todo lo que pensaba, la alegría, confusión y demás sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su pecho se liberaran de una vez por todas.

Ella lo observó un segundo, con sus ojos como platos de la incredulidad. Sus manos temblaban y sus pertenencias terminaron cayendo al suelo junto a la sombrilla. Dejando que las gotas heladas de lluvia cayeran sin piedad en su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Se sentía viva, por primera vez después de tantos años sentía que su vida había tenido algún sentido y que podía respirar, aún cuando el beso la ahogaba y debía ser cortado por breves segundos para volver a inhalar el preciado y vital oxigeno.

Y pensar que aquel beso sería el primero que ellos compartían en carne viva, en carne propia, y también, tal vez el último…

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Próximo episodio: Final._

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	5. Junto a ti por siempre

_Buenas noches… (es de noche en este momento)._

_Quiero disculparme por no haber publicado antes, intenté hacerlo pero, he estado enferma, tengo un problemilla con mi mano y bueno, se me complicó en el brazo derecho y eso me tuvo un poco mal, aún estoy en recuperación, pero ya puedo escribir jeje… y cómo prometí en Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina cuando comencé el tratamiento, he vuelto con el final de esta historia… _

_Espero la disfruten y les dejé de inmediato el epilogo jeje._

_**Aclaración:**_

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la canción al final, es mi versión en español de "My Immortal" de Evanescence. Lo demás, es mío :P_

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: Junto a ti por siempre.**

o

O

o

La lluvia cesó, aclarando el cielo que en la inmensidad tomaba un tono azul claro y pacíficamente se llenaba de cálidas nubes blancas.

Estaban empapados, con el agua escurriendo de sus cabellos, no había palabras, solo miradas furtivas entre ambos. El rubio cayó sentado, pues su cuerpo era pesado para su pierna aún lastimada, más cuando ella intento acercarse la tumbó sobre sus piernas. No pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios pero cambió su semblante ante la preocupación de Hinata.

—Lo siento —susurró calmado—. No quise besarte… entenderé a la perfección si estás enojada.

—No… —guardó silencio y él la miró intrigado—. N-no est-toy enojada.

—En ese caso… ¿puedo hacerlo de nuevo? —sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los que estaban frente a él, esos violáceos que no dejaban de temblar.

—N-no creo que… n-no es co-correcto —intentó alejarse pero él la apresó en sus brazos—. Na-Naruto-kun…

—Hinata, en la azotea… escuché tu conversación…

Un impulso de su cuerpo, un impulso lleno de miedo y estupor la obligó a levantarse tan rápido como le fue posible. No dijo nada más, se aferró a sí misma, con los ojos humedecidos y las piernas temblando.

¡Qué idiota! No había sido más que una idiota ilusa que por un momento se permitió olvidar quien era, dónde estaba, dónde iría.

Se echó a correr, fuera del parque, con la ventaja de que él aún no lograba levantarse para seguirla, pero en cuanto pudo, recostado a los árboles del parque la siguió.

No fue suficiente. Un auto se detuvo en la entrada, una camioneta negra, de esas que te recuerdan a la mafia de las películas. La puerta se abrió y ella entró tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Naruto! —el rubio se dejó caer al suelo agotado, ignorando el grito de su prima—. ¿Naruto estás bien? Te estuve buscando por todos lados.

—Se fue…

—¿Quién? —preguntó tomándolo del brazo, ayudándolo a levantar del suelo.

—Hinata… ella… corrió, se fue en un auto…

—Bueno, ya es tarde, sus hermanos también la estaban buscando. Ya la veras mañana.

—Pero… ella…

—Vamos Naruto, vas a resfriarte si no te das una ducha pronto —le permitió apoyarse en su hombro y lo ayudó a llegar al auto de sus padres.

o

O

o

Las horas corrían más rápido de lo debido, al menos para ella.

La noche era fría, más de la que cualquiera hubiese querido, sobre todo en las condiciones en que estaba ella. Con la mirada perdida en la nada.

La sensación del viento contra su piel, el agua sobre su rostro, hacía un par de días que aquello no parecía afectarle. De pie en el balcón de su habitación, con la lluvia aún cayendo en la ciudad y sus manos apretadas contra el borde. Quería gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta.

_«Hazlo pronto…» _resonó en su mente. Palabras que la empujaron de vuelta a su habitación. Odiaba el temor que recorría sus venas con fuerza. No había con que compararlo. Sus ojos se empañaban y sus manos temblaban.

_«__Gracias, de verdad, te estoy muy agradecido por darme una segunda oportunidad.»_

—_Él lo sabía… —_se dijo a sí misma algo disgustada—. _De alguna forma lo sabía, él sabía que era yo… que fui yo… —_su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba sudando, aunque no lo sintiera del todo, sabía que era así.

—¿Hermana…? —se giró exaltada al escuchar una voz desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Hanabi… —solo un susurró salió de sus labios.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cubriéndola con un paño—. Estás empapada.

—Lo siento… salí al balcón, y… está lloviendo —la castaña sonrió y abrazadas llegaron al borde de la cama.

—Está bien, soy tu hermana, puedes contarme lo que quieras —aseguró tomando las manos ajenas.

—No hay mucho que contar —respondió Hinata forzando una sonrisa.

—Entiendo… no vas a decirme nada —se levantó y caminó hacia el buró—. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —Hinata asintió en su lugar—. El último año del coma, realmente pensé que no volverías… incluso comencé a olvidar cómo se sentía convivir contigo. Como se sentía tener una hermana, tu voz, tus ojos, fueron muchas las cosas que simplemente comencé a olvidar repentinamente. Llegué a pensar que nunca más volveríamos a hablar frente a frente.

—Hanabi…

—Y quiero estar equivocada pero, tengo el presentimiento de que volveré a perderte —la pelinegra retrocedió sobre el colchón hasta abrazar sus propias piernas—. ¡No puedo creer que te hallas fugado con el idiota número 1 del instituto!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Todo el mundo se enteró de esto! —revolvió una de las gavetas hasta encontrar un viejo álbum fotográfico—. Hace un tiempo entré en el club de periodismo como fotógrafo y reportera, tengo fotografías de cada uno de los estudiantes del instituto junto a información completa sobre ellos, aunque no los recuerde en el mayor de los casos, sin embargo, puedes encontrar a cualquier estudiante en este álbum.

—Eres increíblemente perseverante cuando algo te entusiasma, ¿cierto? —la castaña rió abriendo el álbum.

—Papá dice que cuando vamos a hacer algo, debemos de ser el mejor en ello —respiró hondo—. Cuando tomas una decisión, por más difícil y dolorosa que sea, debes ir con ella hasta el final. Nunca te rindas ni retractes tu palabra.

—Papá tiene razón —una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Pasaron la noche en vela. Hinata escuchó cada una de las historias que su hermana le contó sobre el instituto al que asistía a clases. Conocía muchas personas y tenía un par de buenos amigos. Por alguna razón se sintió tranquila, por primera vez pensaba que si ella no estaba, no habría ningún problema.

Le había hecho mucho daño a sus padres por sus deseos de permanecer con vida. Su hermano estaba dispuesto a dejar sus sueños de lado por alguien que ya no podría permanecer más en este mundo y su hermana… si Hanabi había sobrevivido tantos años sin ella, podría vivir más tiempo sin una hermana mayor, además, había un bono; ya no tendría que postrarse a pasar su vida corriendo a un hospital.

Habían permanecido atrapados por su culpa, porque esperaban que ella abriera los ojos y siguiera junto a ellos pero, eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Su tiempo se había acabado. Esta vez para siempre.

Se recostó junto a su hermana una vez que esta se hubo dormido. Acaricio los mechones de cabello que se esparcían sobre su frente y sin más se levantó de la cama. Todo terminaría esa misma noche.

o

O

o

No lograba concebir el sueño. La lluvia era estruendosa y las ventanas estaban cerradas para evitar que la ventisca entrara en su habitación. Los truenos retumbaban y los relámpagos iluminaban todo como el flash de una cámara. Era irritante que lloviera tanto, aún en contra de todos los pronósticos del clima.

Se sentía inútil y toda aquella situación le parecía absurda. Solo deseaba correr, ir hasta donde fuera que ella estuviese y pedirle disculpas por haber actuado de esa manera. De seguro ella pensaba que estaba loco.

—Podría jurar que son la misma persona —suspiró y cubrió su rostro con la almohada—. No puede haber sido un sueño, pero tampoco creo que haya sido verdad.

—Los ángeles no existen.

—Sé que no existen —respondió irritado—. ¡Pero, ¿cómo explicar todo lo que ha pasado?!

—¿Cómo? —el agua escurría por su cuerpo—. Solo mírame, y dime si tengo la apariencia de uno de esos «ángeles».

—Hinata…

—Lo siento, creo que te he involucrado más de lo debido en esto —un vestido lila y largo cubría su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí y cómo llegaste? —alcanzó a preguntar sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Eso no importa —sonrió y caminó despacio hasta él—. Solo vine a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte? —ella asintió.

—Solo quería conocerte, quería conocer a aquel a quien he permitido seguir con vida. Al parecer ese que dicen que gobierna sobre todo le da la oportunidad a quienes no se nos permite vivir de dejar vivir a alguien más.

—¿Estás… estás diciendo qué? —ella se sentó junto a él y tomó sus manos—. ¿Vas a…?

—No, no voy a morir. Creo que la muerte es solo el nombre que le damos a la desaparición física de alguien. No es nada interesante.

—Pero… ¡el doctor!

—No tiene caso —desvió la mirada—. Naruto…

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que no tiene caso? Debe haber un modo, algo que se pueda hacer!

—Naruto…

—Mi tía es una doctora increíble, estoy seguro de que ella podría hacer algo.

—Naruto… no se puede…

—¡Lo sé! —apretó su cabeza entre sus manos—. Alguien no aparece en los sueños de otra persona, por voluntad propia con tal facilidad.

—Yo estoy bien, es como debe ser —una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aún cuando las lágrimas no se detenían—. Realmente quería despedirme de ti, aún cuando prácticamente no nos conocemos.

—¿No nos conocemos? Hinata, nos conocimos hace años, aunque lo recordé hace poco tiempo. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos y… esperaba que esta vez fuese por más tiempo.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión.

—No la habrá —el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Se bueno, vive feliz, enamórate, cásate, ten una gran familia, sonríe siempre, yo confío en que harás más de lo que tú mismo crees que puedes hacer.

—No hagas esto, Hinata por favor, no digas adiós con estas palabras cargadas de madurez, si ya no te volveré a ver, dime al menos lo que realmente sientes, lo que realmente piensas —le sujetó el rostro con una mano y limpió sus lágrimas con las otras—. Sonríes, pero no paras de llorar.

—No es fácil decir lo que debes, sobre todo cuando no quieres.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir? —ella se aferró al rubio, abrazándole con fuerza, sujetándose alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo las manos de Naruto rodear su cintura con fuerza.

—¡No quiero morir! —gritó por fin entre sollozos—. Quiero quedarme aquí. Yo me enamoré de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi, por eso en el hospital te escogí a ti, no sé porque, es algo inexplicable pero realmente quisiera poder seguir a tu lado durante muchos años, durante toda la vida y lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de si eso sea posible, aún en las condiciones normales de cualquier otra persona. Aún así yo, no me importa, solo quiero continuar con mi vida.

—No es justo…

—¡No, no es justo, no es justo que mi todo acabe cuando apenas podría comenzar!

—¿Por qué aceptaste esto?

—Porque igual iba a morir, de hecho ya estoy muerta, y… al menos quería ayudar a alguien más a seguir con su vida —la figura de aquella mujer apareció frente a ella, detrás de Naruto, mirándola fijamente—. Tengo que irme ya…

—No, espera.

—No puede esperar más —se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y sin advertencia alguna besó los labios masculinos frente a ella—. Vendré por ti cuando sea el momento justo, por ahora, por favor ten una larga y hermosa vida.

Los ojos del ángel que observaba todo se cerraron.

—¡Hinata!

Su cuerpo pálido y aún mojado quedó colgando de los brazos de Naruto.

Era tan repentino, hubiese deseado una explicación breve, una más concreta, y no entendía l que ella había dicho en gran parte, pero sabía que ella estaba muriendo, en sus brazos.

Quiso gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta. Solo la recostó en su cama, con sus bellos erizados por el temor que recorría su cuerpo, la incertidumbre que lo envolvía y la desesperación que se acumulaba en su cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, mientras la miraba tendida en su cama hasta que le sol se asomó en el horizonte.

—¡Buenos días, Naru-¡ —las palabras en los labios de su madre dejaron de salir—. ¡Minato, corre, llama una ambulancia! —comenzó a gritar con desespero.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, sin despegar los ojos de aquel rostro.

o

O

o

Dos días más tarde.

—Nos encontramos reunidos aquí hoy para dar santa sepultura a una gran hija, hermana y amiga, Hyuga Hinata.

Recién la conocían, pero todos y cada uno de los miembros de su clase estaban en aquel cementerio. Había sido como una brisa fresca y pasajera en sus vidas, tan breve como una ola al romper.

El ultimo tirón y el ataúd quedó por completo dentro del hoyo, con todos a su alrededor. El sol brillaba con fuerza, su padre estaba prácticamente desplomado en el suelo, su madre no paraba de llorar y había perdido la conciencia varias veces, sus hermanos, estaban en completo shock, ninguno de los dos hablaba. La última esperanza se había ido.

Era definitivo, ya no la volverían a ver, nunca más.

—Lo siento… no pudimos hacer más —susurró su padre, abrazado a su mujer, quien lloraba con desesperación.

Las rosas fueron cayendo una tras otra sobre la tabla de madera que cubría su cuerpo. Ese era el adiós, el adiós definitivo que ninguno hubiese prevenido, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que en cualquier momento todo acabaría de esa manera, porque, no podía ser de otra forma.

Los autos partieron y aquel campo verde fue quedando desolado.

Esperaban lluvia, pero había hecho sol. Se había ido en calma, en paz, tranquila… ¿era feliz? No, ella quería seguir con ellos pero, ya no podía hacerlo. Tal vez no era feliz pero ya podría finalmente descansar.

—Hinata —dijo con la rosa en su mano, de pie frente al tumulto de arena que pronto se convertiría en fértil césped, como el resto de las tumbas a su alrededor—. Debes esperarme, ¿entendido? Sé que me estas escuchando, donde sea que estés y cuando sea el momento iré contigo. No adelantaré las cosas. Viviré mi vida, pues te has ido para que yo siga aquí y un día, cuando sea el momento, voy a cerrar los ojos y cuando vuelva a abrirlos tus estarás en frente de mí, con la misma sonrisa llena de vida que me mostraste mientras te convertías en una fugitiva conmigo y podré apreciar tus hermosos y extraños ojos por el resto de la eternidad, así que espérame, pero por ahora, tengo que vivir por los dos.

Una última rosa quedó tendida sobre el bulto de tierra, justo donde una placa había sido colocada, con tristes palabras que llanas de melancolía dictaban;

_Aquí yacen los restos de_

_HYUGA HINATA_

_27/12/2000 – 10/10/2015_

_QEPD_

Rió con ironía. Ella seguramente no tenía idea, pero había quedado inerte en sus brazos el día de su quinceavo cumpleaños.

—Sin importar nada, sin importar cómo, a pesar de la distancia, y de todo lo que se oponga entre nosotros, te lo prometo, desde hoy en adelante, aunque no estés físicamente a mi lado, yo estaré junto a ti por siempre —sonrió y se inclinó ante ella—. Hasta luego.

o

O

o

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**EPILOGO**_

_o_

_O_

_o_

—¡Papá! —gritó con dolor una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, aferrada al cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre mayor, de unos 86 años.

—No grites… —se quejó el anciano sin abrir sus ojos—. Intento descansar.

—Lo siento, tengo un buen tiempo llamándote y no respondes —el rubio -cuyo cabello ahora era blanco y su rostro enmarcaba arrugas- frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que podría reunirme nuevamente con una vieja amiga.

—Papá, no quiero ser grosera, pero a veces actúas extraño.

—He… supongo que es la edad, creo que ya he vivido demasiado —repuso con una sonrisa.

—¿Uzumaki-sama? —una enfermera se asomó en la habitación—. Perdón por la interrupción, es hora de su medicación.

—Entiendo —repuso el viejo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos seguían llenos de vida y fuerza—. Por favor retírate… Hinata —dijo con suavidad y ternura.

—Está bien, padre —la mujer sonrió—. Vendré a verte luego, Bolt y Himawari también vendrán, hoy saldrán temprano de la universidad.

—Cómo tú quieras hija —suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Padre… —el viejo abrió los ojos para fijarlos en quien le hablaba—. Cuando encuentres de nuevo a tu vieja amiga, dale mis saludos, ¿vale?

—Es interesante que lo digas —desvió la mirada hacía el reloj de pared—. Cuento cada segundo para ese día. Tuve una gran vida, la mejor esposa que pude haber tenido, y no ha debido sufrir por mí, pues hace poco se adelanto en ir al cielo, tuve 2 hermosos hijos y a mi hermosa princesa, en frente de mí. Tengo nietos maravillosos y todo lo que ella hubiese deseado que viviera —estiró la mano y la mujer la tomó—. No te molestarás si al fin descanso un poco, ¿o sí?

—Tuve el mejor padre del mundo —la velocidad en los latidos que marcaba la maquina disminuyeron—. Debo ser una buena hija yo también.

—¿En serio? —cerró los ojos nuevamente y respiró hondo—. Entonces quédate un rato a mi lado.

—¿Hasta que te vayas?

—No, hasta que ella venga por mí.

—Señora —la enfermera se acercó preocupada, pero la mano de la rubia la detuvo.

—Está bien, no es necesario el tratamiento —las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos levemente—. Ya es hora de… dejarlo ir —se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a cantar una de las canciones que su padre solía escuchar.

_«Ya me cansé de estar aquí…_

_Miedos infantiles me, tienen aquí…_

_Y si debes partir…_

_Deseo verte de una vez ir…_

_Pues tu presencia sigue aquí…_

_Y no se aleja ya de mí…_

_Las heridas no quieren sanar…_

_El dolor es tan real…_

_Hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar…_

_Tus lagrimas sequé al verte llorar,_

_Tus miedos alejé al oirte gritar,_

_Tus manos sostuve hasta el final,_

_Pero aún tienes tú…_

_Todo de mí…_

_Tu vida tan brillante me solía cautivar,_

_Ahora vivo por la vida que dejaste atrás,_

_Te puedo ver… en los sueños que quise ayer._

_Todo lo bueno se alejó por tu voz de mí…_

_Las heridas no quieren sanar…_

_El dolor es tan real…_

_Hay mucho que el tiempo no puede borrar…_

_Tus lagrimas sequé al verte llorar,_

_Tus miedos alejé al oírte gritar,_

_Tus manos sostuve hasta el final,_

_Pero aún tienes tú…_

_Todo de mí…_

_Lucho por entender que tú ya no estás_

_Pero estás aún conmigo,_

_Sola siempre he estado…_

_Tus lagrimas sequé al verte llorar,_

_Tus miedos alejé al verte gritar,_

_Tus manos sostuve hasta el final,_

_Pero aún tienes tú…_

_Todo de mí…»_

—_Tiene una hermosa voz _—sonrió, la voz de su hija le había hipnotizado.

—_Lo sé… lo heredó de su madre, la mía… la mía es patética, ni en la ducha canto._

—_Estoy feliz… de verte de nuevo finalmente —_sus ojos perlas brillaban de pie junto a la ventana de aquella habitación.

—_Lo sé, porque yo también estoy feliz…—_su apariencia era de nuevo la de un muchacho, de pie junto a la hermosa dueña de los ojos violáceos

—¡Se ha ido! —gritó la enfermera con fuerza.

—Papá… —alcanzó a susurrar con las manos en aquel rostro frio—. Por favor, descansa, papá…

—¡Señorita Hinata, retírese por favor —el doctor la tomó en brazos, sacándola a la fuerza, aún cuando ella no ofrecía ninguna resistencia.

—_¿Estará bien? —_preguntó ella preocupada—.

—_Estará bien, una parte de ella esperaba esto tanto como yo —_tomó la mano de la joven junto a él, sin quitar los ojos de las hermosas alas que se blandían tras ella—. _Te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo, lo siento por eso._

—_Está bien, ha sido el tiempo justo…_

o

O

o

**~Fin tras el fin~**

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme en esto… los quiero mucho… Les envío mil besos y les aviso que seguiré actualizando según está en mi perfil :P_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
